The number of sensors and controllers connected to the electric power system is expected to grow by several orders of magnitude over the next several years. However, the information networks that are currently used to transmit and analyze data on the system are ill-equipped to handle the volume of communications resulting from the increased number of sensors. For example, the current information networks are incapable of delivering large amounts of data collected by the sensors in a predictable, time-effective, and reliable manner.
Without the ability to manage and use data from the sensors, the deployment of sensors into the power grid (e.g., phasor measurement sensors into the transmission system and smart meters into the distribution system) will not result in the desired improvements. For example, conventional information networks for power system are incapable of managing two-way power flow, thus hampering efforts to fully utilize distributed generation capabilities (e.g., power generation from home solar panels, electric vehicles, and the like).
Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and apparatus for managing and using data in an electric power grid are desired.